The prior art contains a number of anti-electric shock safety devices for use with electric plugs which are removably coupled to electrical outlets. These anti-electric shock safety devices utilize configurations which prevent the prongs of electric plugs from being exposed when they are plugged into or removed from an electrical outlet. Some prior art anti-electric shock safety devices require that the existing electrical outlets be replaced with specially designed outlets. Other anti-electric shock safety devices require the replacement of existing electric plugs with electric plugs which include the anti-electric shock safety device, calling for retrofitting of existing electrical cords. Still other anti-electric shock safety devices leave openings in which persons, such as children, may insert a bare wire, a thin piece of metal or a finger and contact the electric prongs of a plug when the prongs are partially plugged into an electrical outlet. Also, prior art anti-electric shock safety devices typically have high manufacturing and replacement costs, such that the anti-electric shock safety devices are too expensive for ready acceptance by consumers.